


Cronache sparse di un fratello maggiore

by larana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Holmes Brothers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«È un pessimo fratello maggiore.»<br/>Ma sia Sherlock che Mycroft sanno che non è affatto vero.<br/>Sette momenti per sette anni delle loro vite, dall'infanzia all'età adulta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronache sparse di un fratello maggiore

**Author's Note:**

> Uno dei miei kink supremi, in fatto di serie tv, libri e quant'altro, è quello della fratellanza. Datemi un rapporto tra fratelli e sarò eternamente vostra. E quello tra Mycroft e Sherlock penso sia uno dei più belli e articolati e ambigui in cui abbia mai avuto la fortuna di incappare. Questo rapidissimo excursus si è praticamente scritto da solo, nell'arco di qualche giorno. Va da quando Sherlock ha un anno fino alla prima puntata della prima serie. Per pura comodità personale, ho considerato il 1976 come anno di nascita di Sherlock (che poi è anche l'anno di Cumberbatch *wink*) e il 1969 come quello di Mycroft, rifacendomi alla canonica differenza di sette anni.  
> Non mi resta che augurarvi una buona lettura!

Tarda primavera 1977, campagna del Devonshire  
(Uno e otto anni)

 

 Per essere una creatura così piccola, pensa, è sorprendentemente irritante.

" _Affo_!"

Irritante e _stupida_.

"È Mycroft," gli fa notare, poggiando _Il buio oltre la siepe_ sulle ginocchia. Il piccolo Sherlock ha i riccioli spettinati e sudati, incollati alla fronte, sbaffati di quello che ha tutta l'aria - e l'odore - di essere fango. Mycroft scuote piano la testa e storce il naso in una smorfia disgustata.

"Affo!" ripete e cerca di arrampicarsi sulle sue ginocchia, stampando piccole impronte fangose sui pantaloni di velluto. Mycroft si alza, si allontana; ne ha abbastanza di farsi rovinare i vestiti da quel gattino rognoso.

Sherlock, però, non apprezza la sua ribellione. È in quella fase della vita in cui è convinto che tutto debba obbedire al suo volere; i disertori non avranno che urla furiose e lacrime arrabbiate.

"Affo!" lo ripete con più determinazione, è un grido di battaglia mentre si regge al divanetto di vimini e fa affidamento sulle gambe piccole e tozze e fragili, ancora inadatte a sorreggere il peso di una camminata. Ma, come tutti i bambini, Sherlock è spericolato; osa, rischia, chissà come riesce a infilare nelle scarpe un paio di passi, ma poi si piega troppo in avanti e la gravità lo reclama, lo scaraventa contro il pavimento e solo le braccia svelte di Mycroft frenano la caduta. Le manine di Sherlock artigliano lembi della sua camicia, la sporcano e la sgualciscono. È irritato, è già la terza camicia da gettare in lavatrice, ma le sue braccia sono ferme e le dita ben solide intorno al vitino sottile del bambino. Non sa ancora che è la prima di una lunghissima serie di salvataggi. Non sa ancora che, molti anni dopo, avrà abbastanza potere da controllare dalle ombre quel suo fratellino che continuerà a rischiare e inciampare - non sa che a volte, però, le sue braccia non saranno lì a sorreggerlo.

Mycroft non sa nulla di quello che sarà il suo futuro da lì a quarant'anni mentre solleva Sherlock di peso - un peso misero, che si tiene bene nella curva di un gomito - e lo lascia sulla poltroncina di vimini.

"Affo," lo chiama e aggiunge qualcosa in quella lingua sputacchiante e gorgheggiante dei marmocchi della sua età. Poi, senza alcun motivo apparente, si afferra un lembo della maglietta, indica la papera che vi è stampata sopra e ride, ride, ride come se fosse la cosa più bella di sempre, mentre guarda Mycroft, come per condividere quell'improvviso scoppio di ilarità.

"Sei proprio stupido," attesta Mycroft, recuperando il libro che ha dovuto gettare per terra. Batte qualche pacca sulla copertina, piccoli granelli di terra rossa ruzzolano sul pavimento del patio. Fa per andarsene, ma poi pensa che lasciarlo lì significa condannarlo a morte - tenterebbe sicuramente di scendere e poi chi la sentirebbe la mamma? Grida già abbastanza, da quando Sherlock è venuto al mondo. Rischiando, stringe bene il libro e prende il fratellino tra le braccia, portandolo al sicuro, dentro casa. Perché Sherlock è piccolo e irritante, ma il sangue gli impone di averne sempre cura.

 

\----------

 

Aprile 1980, Mayfair  
(Quattro e undici anni)

 

"Sherlock, dove hai nascosto il mio libro?"

Ma Sherlock fa un sorrisetto storto e ciondola un po' sulla punta delle scarpe, come un uccellino pronto a spiccare il volo se il gatto dal pelo arruffato dovesse avvicinarsi troppo. È il suo ultimo gioco preferito: prendere oggetti cari a Mycroft e nasconderli in giro per la grande magione. Un modo come un altro per ottenere l'attenzione di un fratello maggiore che cresce e cambia interessi troppo  in fretta per i suoi gusti. Adesso che riesce finalmente a correre e parlare, ha disperatamente bisogno di qualcuno con cui riempire il proprio tempo. Poco importa se suo fratello non è dello stesso avviso; inizia a non essere più un problema, perché, ha scoperto, con la giusta dose di insistenza può ottenere tutto. E poi, nascondere le cose funziona di gran lunga meglio degli strilli e dei capricci.

"Se non me lo dici, sarò costretto a chiamare il vento dell'est."

Sherlock drizza la testa aggrotta la piccola fronte; non ha mai sentito parlare di quel vento, né ha mai saputo che Mycroft fosse capace di chiamarlo. Quella nuova abilità di suo fratello lo fa sprofondare in una sorta di timore reverenziale che lo spinge a fare inconsciamente un passo indietro mentre pende dalle sue labbra per farsi raccontare una storia che chiaramente desidera ascoltare.

"È una forza spaventosa, Sherlock," sussurra, la voce che quasi sibila come uno spiffero, mentre il vetro della finestra alle sue spalle trema, come a conferma delle sue parole. "Distrugge ogni cosa che incontra sul suo cammino e strappa via coloro che non sono degni di vivere sulla Terra. Gli assassini, i ladri, i disonesti... i fratellini che nascondono le cose," aggiunge e la sua espressione è così costernata che Sherlock sussulta e si agita sul posto. Non vuole che Mycroft chiami il vento dell'est, non vuole essere portato via.

"Tu non vuoi che il vento ti porti via, vero, Sherlock?" chiede, echeggiando i suoi pensieri. E Sherlock nega, scuote forte la testa, con i riccioli che gli rimbalzano sulla fronte. Certo che non vuole essere portato via!

"Allora ridammi il libro e giura che mai più mi nasconderai qualcosa," lo invita, "altrimenti..." e va alla finestra, poggiando una mano sulla maniglia. Gli occhi verdi di Sherlock sono grandi come piattini mentre si incollano alle sue dita che fanno leva per aprire la finestra. Trattiene il fiato, la serratura sta quasi per scattare...

"Giuro!" grida. "Giuro! Giuro!"

Mycroft aspetta un momento, poi la maniglia torna al suo posto. Il vento dell'est, furioso per la vittima negata, si addensa contro il vetro, scuotendolo forte. Sherlock corre via, perché se non lo vede non lo potrà prendere.

Mycroft guarda la porta e, con tutta l'esasperazione  che permettono i suoi undici anni, solleva gli occhi al cielo, aspettando che Sherlock torni con il suo libro.

 

 ----------

 

Natale 1983, Mayfair  
(Sette e quattordici anni)

 

"È uno scherzo?"

Violet Holmes gli scocca un'occhiata storta e seccata mentre annoda il fiocco azzurro.

"Non è affatto una buona idea."

"Piantala, Myc," lo rimprovera e solleva il cucciolo di cocker dal pelo color cioccolato davanti al viso, piegando un po' la testa di lato come per osservarlo meglio.

"Mycroft," la corregge automaticamente e occhieggia con aria critica il cane. Conosce Sherlock, conosce la maniera assoluta e drastica in cui affronta ogni cosa, inclusi i rapporti affettivi; quel cane potrebbe subire decine di fati diversi che portano tutti all'inevitabile separazione e non è decisamente ciò di cui ha bisogno suo fratello. Il cuore di Sherlock è ancora intatto; non conosce il dolore del distacco. Mycroft vorrebbe che non lo sperimentasse mai.

La verità è che vorrebbe proteggerlo anche e perfino da se stesso, perché Sherlock è testardo e irritante, è vero, ma è anche piccolo e buono. Si sente un po' a disagio con quel pensiero, come una camicia che cade larga sulle spalle, come quel ragazzo che gli ha detto _ciao_ e lui ha risposto con un secondo di ritardo.  Come fa con tutte le cose che lo imbarazzano, o che non riesce del tutto a scrollarsi di dosso, lo mette da parte, in una camera buia, dove non possono guardarsi in faccia.

Quattro ore dopo, Sherlock sfila il coperchio di una scatola tonda e un musetto gli lecca le dita che sanno ancora di zucchero e miele.

Mycroft manda a memoria l'espressione del suo viso, perché la sente importante, perché la sente un po' sua, perché ne è geloso e non vuole che il tempo gliela scippi. E Sherlock ride, ride, solleva il cucciolo e cadono insieme sul tappeto, lui di schiena, il cane sul suo petto, che morde, graffia e lecca.

Violet e Siger ridono. "Come vuoi chiamarlo, tesoro?"

Ah, è una domanda importante, quella. Mycroft lo capisce dal modo in cui lentamente si rimette a sedere, dal modo in cui le dita si chiudono sotto le zampe del cane e lo sollevano davanti al viso, dal modo in cui lo gira e rigira, come fa con uno dei suoi insetti che si diverte a studiare e catalogare. Dal modo in cui, alla fine, se lo stringe al petto, gli accarezza un orecchio dal pelo arricciato e guardando Mycroft dice: "Redbeard."

Redbeard, come il pirata di cui qualche volta gli ha raccontato, quando nessuna carezza e nessun gioco consolava il suo pianto disperato. Redbeard, come l'imperatore che ha studiato in prima media, come le pagine di quel libro di storia che ha letto a Sherlock, seduto ai suoi piedi, a gambe incrociate e la schiena un po' protesa in avanti come per sentire meglio.

Redbeard.

_Oh, Sherlock_.

 

\----------

 

Maggio 1987, Mayfair  
(Undici e diciotto anni)

 

"Fa' scendere quella bestia dal mio letto, _subito_."

" _Quella bestia_ ha un nome, lo sai?" ma ciononostante, Sherlock si china e prende Redbeard tra le braccia. Sussurra qualcosa al suo orecchio, gli schiocca un piccolo bacio sulla sommità della testa e lo adagia sul pavimento, dove il cane è libero di masticare uno dei vecchi fumetti di Mycroft.

"Perché sei qui?"

"Ti aspettavo," ribatte un po' sulla difensiva, sedendo a gambe larghe sul pavimento e Redbeard ne approfitta immediatamente, poggiandogli le zampe anteriori in grembo e protendendo il collo per potergli leccare le orecchie. Sherlock ride e poi lo tiene così, con le braccia intorno al collo, perché quella è la posizione che il cane preferisce, l'unica che riesce a calmarlo.

"E dunque? Ho un test molto importante, domani, sii rapido."

"Domani c'è il campionato di scacchi."

Ovvietà, ovvietà: non c'è altro che suo fratello sappia dire. Ha già undici anni ma non una parte della sagacia che _lui_ aveva alla sua età. C'è del materiale su cui si potrebbe lavorare, ovviamente, ma Sherlock gli sembra così lento e lui ha sempre così poco tempo e poca pazienza che la sola idea di aiutarlo in una cosa qualsiasi gli strappa un gemito di impazienza.

"Quale parte di _sii rapido_ non hai capito? Non calcare sulla tua stupidità, Sherlock, perché ti assicuro che quella che appare non è poca."

Il ragazzino scatta in piedi, sorprendentemente alto per i suoi undici anni; stringe i pugni e si morde le labbra mentre le sfumatura delle guance vira verso un rosa acceso, che fa sembrare i suoi occhi più verdi, più vividi, più liquidi.

"Io non sono stupido!" esplode, ma la nota di incertezza che s'infila tra le ultime sillabe è la sua condanna.

"Era una domanda? Suonava come una domanda."

Sherlock ha un sussulto piccolissimo e l'aria di chi è appena stato preso a schiaffi senza alcun motivo. Mycroft ha un sussulto piccolissimo e l'aria di chi si sta frugando nel cervello per sanare il rimorso che dilaga in petto, come acqua nera che sgorga da una fenditura che non riesce ad individuare.

Senza dire una parola, senza voltarsi, Sherlock raccoglie Redbeard  e va via a passo lento, come se Mycroft non l'avesse mai ferito. E Mycroft, che guarda sempre con estrema compiacenza alla propria intelligenza e alla propria intuitività, adesso vorrebbe solo essere sagace abbastanza da trovare il modo di tornare dietro la linea che ha inavvertitamente oltrepassato.

Continua a cercarlo anche il giorno dopo, mentre varca la soglia della sala e prende posto in prima fila, gli occhi puntati sulla figuretta un po' curva di suo fratello, i cui occhi indagano placidamente la scacchiera, alla ricerca della mossa vincente. Mycroft studia la posizione dei pezzi e sente il cuore sprofondargli un po'; l'avversario lo ha incastrato. Qualunque pezzo muoverà, avrà una contromossa da manuale.

Di punto in bianco, pensa che Sherlock è solo un ragazzino a cui piace gironzolare nel bosco dietro casa e raccogliere insetti per il gusto scientifico di poterli studiare, che una volta ha rischiato seriamente la vita, scivolando da un albero particolarmente alto, e solo la sua mano ha evitato l'impatto. Ricorda il brivido di paura che gli ha inarcato la schiena mentre le braccia tentavano di tirarlo su senza sbilanciarsi troppo, perché le sue gambe iniziavano a perdere la presa e i muscoli a vibrare di stanchezza. Ma ricorda anche il sollievo che gli ha riempito la pancia quando, con un ultimo strattone, se l'è tirato addosso, stringendolo come un cucciolo.

Non ha idea del perché ci stia ripensando adesso - è accaduto diversi anni fa - ma poi ci arriva. È la sua espressione, l'espressione disperata e terrorizzata di chi sta per cadere.

Mycroft stringe le dita sul cappello che tiene in grembo, le affonda nel tessuto morbido per imporsi di restare calmo, concentrato, vigile.

E poi succede qualcosa di meraviglioso. Sherlock sospira, sorride e si rilassa, perché ha notato quello che è sfuggito a tutti, anche al suo avversario, anche a lui. Muovendo il cavallo, semplicemente muovendo quel pezzo, l'alfiere che sta a guardia del re è fuori dai giochi, il sovrano esposto e vulnerabile. Nessuna mossa sarà capace di salvarlo.

Il re cade al suono di uno scampanellio che indica la fine dell'incontro. L'avversario è ancora sgomento, non capisce come abbia potuto incappare in un errore così grossolano; Sherlock ha gli occhi di chi è stato tirato su e salvato. E Mycoft... be', Mycroft è ancora positivamente sconvolto. Suo fratello non è stupido - non lo è mai stato - ma incredibilmente sagace. Quanto lui, probabilmente, ma in maniera diversa. Complementare, magari.

Lentamente, i suoi occhi verdi frugano la folla, fissandosi poi su di lui. C'è una domanda, che poi è una provocazione, una sfida.

_Sono stupido?_

Mycroft, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, si lascia andare ad un sorriso spontaneo.

 

\----------

 

**Estate 1990, Mayfair  
** (Quattordici e ventuno anni)

 

Il cuore di Sherlock si spezza alle dieci e mezzo del mattino.

L'ago penetra sotto una coltre di pelo rosso e riccio. La coda dà un'ultima pacca al tavolo. Redbeard muore dormendo. L'hanno chiamata misericordia, l'hanno chiamato cancro. L'hanno anche chiamato amore.

L'ultima carezza alla testa che è cresciuta vivendo nella curva della sua mano, che è cresciuta insieme a lei, l'ultimo bacio all'orecchio che rigira per l'ultima volta - quelle orecchie non stavano mai al loro posto; Sherlock ha passato la vita a sistemarle, facendole poi scorrere lentamente tra le dita. L'ultimo fronte contro fronte - il pelo non è già più così caldo.

Mycroft ha scavato la fossa. Nessuno gliel'ha chiesto, ma nessuno gliel'ha impedito. Semplicemente, lo hanno lasciato fare, perché devono aver capito che ha vissuto gli ultimi quattordici anni in funzione di quel singolo momento.

Avvolto nella felpa preferita di Sherlock, Redbeard viene adagiato sul fondo della tomba. Adesso sarà veramente _per sempre_.

"Affezionarsi non è un vantaggio," sussurra Mycroft a nessuno in particolare e la sua mano sfiora una ciocca di pelo sfuggita al cotone, l'ultima carezza ad un cane che ha deliberatamente chiuso fuori per non restare lui stesso intrappolato dentro. Adesso vorrebbe che Sherlock avesse fatto lo stesso, perché non sopporta la maniera in cui le sue spalle cascano in avanti, inermi e vulnerabili e abbandonate.

"No," conferma Sherlock, ma la sua voce è acuta e i suoi occhi liquidi. "No, non lo è."

Per la prima e ultima volta, appoggia la testa alla sua spalla e restano così, inginocchiati sull'orlo di una tomba che non riescono a chiudere.

 

\----------

 

Febbraio 1993, Covent Garden  
(Diciassette e ventiquattro anni)

 

Il primo istinto che gli riempie la mano è quello di colpirlo forte sulla guancia. Il secondo, chiuderla sul bavero del suo giubbotto e tirarlo in piedi. Fortunatamente per entrambi, prevale il buon senso e Mycroft costringe Sherlock a raddrizzarsi. La panchina gli ha anchilosato i muscoli, il cappuccio scivola via e rivela ricci scuri, sporchi e arruffati. Gli occhi sono piatti, opachi e arrossati.

"Ascoltami bene, Sherlock, perché non te lo dirò una seconda volta. Se vuoi che questo resti tra noi, _giura_ che in qualsiasi posto sarai, qualsiasi cosa avrai preso, giura che mi chiamerai."

Sherlock non dà alcun segno d'aver capito, o anche solo ascoltato. Il ceffone che segue è quasi automatico, e allora lo vede sbattere gli occhi, rimettere a fuoco la vita sotto cui si era addormentato e sembra quasi sorpreso di trovarselo lì, davanti, in piena notte a Covent Garden. Farfuglia il suo nome, ma viene fuori così distorto che non può che garantirgli un secondo schiaffo.

"Giura, Sherlock."

E Sherlock lo fa. Giura che lo chiamerà - o qualcosa che ci si avvicina molto. Mycroft deve farsi bastare la parola di un drogato, che ai suoi occhi ha meno valore della promessa di un cleptomane di non rubare più. Non è granché, ma è pur sempre qualcosa; inoltre, inizia a disporre di una quantità di potere e favori tali da poterlo, forse, tenere in vita ancora per qualche decennio - si augura.

Poi la rabbia fluisce via come l'alta marea e resta solo l'infinita pena per un fratello che, da quando è cresciuto, vive nell'ossessione della rivalità fraterna, nell'ossessione di dover tenere il punteggio e dimostrargli di essere migliore. Anche a costo di assuefarsi a solo Dio sa cosa. Non ha mai voluto questo; gli anni della loro infanzia, le loro scaramucce, i loro bisticci, le loro cattive parole... Non ha mai voluto che, oggi, sfociassero in questo mare di risentimento e rivalità.

Non ha mai voluto altro che il suo bene, ma ha finito solo per ottenere l'esatto contrario.

"Torniamo a casa, fratellino."

Ma mentre lo carica di peso su un taxi e fornisce l'indirizzo, Mycroft capisce che non c'è più niente a cui far ritorno; vivono in due universi paralleli e destinati a non incontrarsi mai (più).

 

\----------

 

**Novembre 2010  
** (Trentaquattro e quarantuno anni)

 

Per Mycroft Holmes una giornata non è realmente finita fin quando il nodo alla cravatta non viene disfatto. E quella, pensa stancamente, è stata una giornata molto, molto lunga; gli ha consegnato un bagaglio molto pesante di cose a cui dovrà pensare, cose di cui si dovrà occupare, perché nessuno può entrare nella vita di suo fratello e restarci senza il suo consenso.

John Watson, d'altra parte, non sembra un uomo di cui dover dubitare. È uno di quei pochi, affascinanti esseri umani capaci di vivere in superficie, alla luce del sole, lontani dagli abissi entro cui celarsi. Non è ancora pienamente convinto delle motivazioni che lo legano a Sherlock, di quella lealtà così repentina, ma il colpo che ha salvato la vita del suo sciocco, sventurato, spericolato fratello è partito dalla sua arma, e qualcosa dovrà pur dire.

Di punto in bianco, però, ricorda che Sherlock è sensibile a chi vive in superficie.

Chi vive in superficie ha un modo tutto suo di entrargli nel cuore e lì radicare.

Il ricordo abbagliante di un cucciolo dal pelo color cioccolato scava una ruga profonda nella sua fronte. Un cuore che è già stato spezzato non può subire ulteriore danno; ma, al contrario, può essere riparato e distrutto una seconda volta.

E Mycroft torna a saggiare sulla pelle l'antica preoccupazione per Sherlock.

Compone un numero, dice _Sono io_ , dice _Tenga d'occhio quel Watson, voglio rapporti settimanali regolari. Lo consideri un ordine_ , dice _Buonanotte, ispettore_.

Ma è un commiato a senso unico.

Il nodo alla cravatta deve aspettare.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Mayfair è dove ho scelto di far vivere la famiglia Holmes; sono una famiglia indubbiamente benestante e trovo che uno dei quartieri più ricchi e prestigiosi di Londra possa andar sufficientemente bene.  
> 2\. Violet e Siger sono i nomi che il fandom anglofono attribuisce ai genitori di Sherlock e mi piacciono abbastanza da usarli a mia volta.  
> 3\. La storia del vento dell'est viene citata da Sherlock nelle ultime scene della 3x03, His Last Vow.


End file.
